


Handshake Deal

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Married Couple, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen negotiates for supplies in a very unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handshake Deal

In front of her, the land stretched out in frozen waves, cliffs of ice and snow extending in all directions and finally terminating in a sliver of pristine blue water. The sky was white and clear, as if this part of the planet was capped by a sheet of thin muslin. Behind her, the room was a comfortable seventy degrees to accommodate to her preferences. The glass was thick enough that not even a hint of the cold seeped through.

The door opened behind her and she turned, wetting her lips with a sip of her champagne before smiling at her hosts. Glendora and Isaiah Mercier were impeccably dressed as always; Glendora wore a turquoise pullover unzipped to reveal a black turtleneck, and her husband wore a matching outfit. Glendora was Helen's height, both woman a few inches taller than Isaiah, and wore her thick, dark hair braided in twin tails that stretched down her back. Isaiah resembled a baseball player in terms of physique, his shaggy hair acquiring a few gray strands that only added to his distinguished air.

"Madame, Monsieur," Helen said. "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has. And I hope you weren't kept waiting, Helen," Glendora said. "We've been dealing with another break-off this morning."

"I completely understand." Helen had seen the cracks in the ice when she was flown in. Glendora gestured for her to take a seat. Helen took her favorite chair, while Isaiah sat behind the desk and his wife leaned against the edge. "If I've come at a bad time, we could reschedule. Our need isn't dire."

Isaiah laughed. "Nonsense. We would never send you away empty-handed. We took a moment on our way here and checked your requisition form. You'll have all the ice you need waiting on your plane when you leave."

Helen nodded her head in gratitude. "I thank you, and the aelondor thanks you."

The aelondor was a cold-weather Abnormal currently being hunted into extinction for the supposed aphrodisiac qualities of its bones. The creatures were adept at hiding, but were unable to stop singing. They would begin to chirp and their location would be compromised. The Sanctuary was home to three, and the difficulties of keeping their habitat cold enough required thrice-yearly trips to get more ice. Helen preferred to acquire the ice from Antarctica, the aelondor's natural habitat.

Fortunately, she had a very friendly relationship with the Merciers, Abnormal researchers stationed in the coldest spot on the planet. They worked in a research station built into the side of a cliff-face, the mirrored glass making it look like nothing more than a sheet of particularly reflective ice to planes flying overhead. Their research required digging deep into the ice sheet, which resulted in a massive amount of excess ice being formed. Every six months or so, Helen took it upon herself to negotiate with the Merciers to give the ice to the Sanctuary.

Isaiah poured himself a glass of champagne and sipped it. "There is the small matter of recompense."

"Of course," Helen said. She looked at Glendora, smiling slightly. "The same payment as usual?"

Glendora nodded and looked at her husband. "Yes, I believe the current arrangement has been beneficial to us all."

"Fantastic," Helen said.

She finished her champagne and placed the glass on the coffee table. She stood up and unzipped her parka, revealing her pale purple blouse and the thin paisley scarf she had fashioned into a cravat. She moved to stand in front of Glendora, who pinched Helen's scarf and tugged it free. Helen tilted her head as the scarf unwound, brushing through her hair before it fell free. Glendora stretched the material across her fingers and sniffed it before passing it over her shoulder to Isaiah.

He took it from her, and Glendora straightened. She put her hands on either side of Helen's neck, joining her fingers under the curtain of Helen's hair, and tilted her head up for a kiss. Helen closed the distance between them and wet Glendora's lips with a pass of her tongue. Glendora tried to catch Helen's tongue, but it moved too fast for her. Helen tugged down the zipper of Glendora's pullover and her hand snaked inside.

The first time Helen came to the Merciers for supplies, Glendora had propositioned Helen. They got as far as a quick kiss before Helen put an end to it. "I won't do this behind your husband's back." Glendora had simply arched an eyebrow and said, "Oh, so you would be open to having him join us?"

Helen opened her eyes mid-kiss to look past Glendora to Isaiah. He was holding Helen's scarf to his face, breathing deeply as he watched his wife kiss their mutual friend. Helen slid her hand down the curves of Glendora's body, squeezing her thigh before she lifted it. Glendora hooked her leg against Helen's hip and massaged the base of Helen's skill with all her fingers. Helen leaned back into the touch, baring her teeth as she groaned. Glendora kissed her way down Helen's throat, licking a dotted path from ear to shoulder before she leaned back.

Helen ran her hand down Glendora's chest, caressing her through the material of her shirt before tugging it up. Glendora took her hands off Helen long enough to lift both arms, letting the shirt fall as Helen bowed down and kissed her cleavage. As Helen licked a line from breast to throat, Glendora twisted to look at her husband. He stood and leaned over the desk to kiss her, his hand on her back just long enough to unhook her bra. Helen pulled it away with her teeth and began to cover Glendora's bare breasts with kisses.

"Don't let us have all the fun, Is." Glendora took her hand off Helen's body and motioned for him to step around the desk.

Isaiah as his wife instructed. Helen watched him with half-open eyes, her gaze dropping to the bulge in his trousers as he stepped behind her. He stroked her hip as he stood behind her, then he and Glendora worked together to strip her. They kissed her neck, back, shoulders and breasts, four hands cupping and caressing before moving on to the next piece of clothing. Helen stepped out of her underwear and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Glendora's leggings. Glendora flattened her palms on the desk and lifted her hips so Helen could peel them down.

When Glendora lay back on the desk, Helen bent at the waist to kiss her stomach. Her new position pressed her ass against the crotch of Isaiah's pants. She heard the rasp of his zipper, his hand brushing her skin as he reached inside. She nipped the soft flesh between Glendora's stomach and her pubic hair, and Glendora stroked Helen's hair as she propped herself up on one elbow. Helen looked up into Glendora's eyes and extended her tongue for a quick taste. Isaiah's fingers probed between Helen's legs and she bit back a moan, closing her lips around the folds of Glendora's sex.

As Isaiah pushed two fingers into her, Helen curled her tongue and slipped it into his wife. Isaiah stroked her briefly, getting her wet before he pressed the tip of his cock against her. Helen closed her eyes and held her breath, letting it out in a lingering groan as he pushed inside. He kept one hand on her hip, and Helen stroked Glendora's thighs as she mimicked his movement with her tongue. She circled Glendora's clit, bringing up her other hand to stroke the labia with two knuckles.

Isaiah thrust gently into Helen, filling her with his thick cock as Helen teased Glendora. He stroked her back, squeezing her shoulder before moving back to her hip. Glendora trembled and stroked Helen's hair, moving her hips gently until she couldn't take it any longer. She whispered Helen's name and Helen kissed her way up Glendora's body. She circled her coral colored nipples, biting them playfully before she licked and sucked Glendora's neck. She pressed back against Isaiah, letting him fill her completely before she leaned forward and let him fall out of her.

She turned and dropped to her knees, licking her lips before she took Isaiah into her mouth. The tip of his cock was large and blunt, and she ran her tongue in circles around it before closing her lips around it and sucking gently. Glendora slipped off the desk and pressed against Helen's side as she kissed Isaiah. She quickly took off his jacket and shirt, smoothing her hands over his chest before bending her knees. She kissed his bare chest, licking and biting his nipples before she looked down to see Helen watching her. She winked, and Helen smiled and took more of Isaiah into her mouth.

Glendora knelt and whispered, "Let me see what you taste like on him."

Helen pulled back, kissed Glendora, and kissed his stomach as she watched Glendora suck him. She moaned, her eyes open and focused on Helen before shifting up to meet Isaiah's eyes. He stroked their hair and Helen kissed the shaft of his cock. Her tongue met Glendora's on the underside, and they kissed with the tip of him caught between their mouths. Their tongues swirled over the sensitive head and Isaiah grunted.

Glendora pushed her hand between Helen's legs, stroking her as she pulled back to let Helen take Isaiah's cock for herself. The first time, Helen felt anxious about doing something so intimate with someone's husband, but the desire in Glendora's eyes was unmistakable. And Helen knew that she was in no way, shape or form trying to steal either of them. They were the couple, and she was the one fortunate enough to play with them now and then.

Glendora teased Helen with three fingers, her other hand cupping her husband's scrotum and teasingly squeezing it as Helen took him deeper.

"My ladies, my dears," Isaiah groaned. His hand tightened on the back of Helen's head, but not tight enough that she couldn't have pulled back if she so desired. She kept her eyes on Glendora as he came, flinching at the first spurt but then relaxing as he filled her mouth. Glendora kissed down his shaft until she was licking Helen's lips to catch the drops that slipped free.

When he was spent, Helen let him fall and kissed Glendora fully. She lifted her body, and Glendora began to finger her with purpose. Her thumb circled Helen's clit, and Helen shared Isaiah's come with her as she clenched around Glendora's fingers. Glendora swallowed most, but Helen got her fair share. She licked Glendora's lips when they finally pulled apart, and she saw Isaiah kneeling beside her. They pushed Glendora to the ground, her hand joining Isaiah's to stroke and spread her sex.

Helen entered her first, and Isaiah's finger joined hers. Helen used her free hand to caress Glendora's breast, thumbing one nipple as Isaiah bent down to kiss and lick the other. Glendora gripped Helen's upper arm and grabbed a handful of Isaiah's thick, shaggy hair with the other as she ground her hips against their invading hands. She came loudly, forcing Isaiah to muffle the shouts with a searing kiss that made Helen's insides flip.

Afterward, Helen and Glendora kissed. Sometimes Helen thought that Isaiah enjoyed watching this part even more than the actual sex. She opened her eyes and winked at him, and he brushed her hair off her shoulder and bent down to kiss her arm. Glendora took Helen's hand off her breast and placed it on Isaiah's cock. Helen gripped it and began to stroke.

Isaiah kissed Helen's neck. "How long do you believe it will take your people to load the ice for transport?"

"Oh, another hour at the very least."

Glendora clicked her tongue. "Oh, that's too bad. I hate to make you wait."

Helen straddled Glendora's hip and began to rock against her. "If only we could find something to occupy my time."

"It is Antarctica," Isaiah said, beginning to harden again and filling her hand. "There really isn't much in terms of entertainment."

"Oh, dear."

Glendora dug her fingers into Helen's hips, massaging the flesh of Helen's ass as Helen rode her hip. "I'm certain that between the three of us we can come up with something that will take an hour."

"Maybe two," Helen said. She grinned and lowered her head.

#

The next morning Glendora wore the scarf to the dig site. It was tucked under the collar of her jacket, so it wasn't immediately visible to the foreman as he approached to give her a progress report. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and said, "You and Monsieur Mercier got rid of that excess ice after all, huh?"

"Yes." She fingered the soft material of her new scarf. "Fortunately, I was able to find someone who needed it and we worked out a mutually beneficial deal."

The foreman smiled. "Hope you didn't have to pay them too much to haul it off."

"On the contrary." Her grin widened. "I believe Monsieur Mercier and I came out on top."

#

Henry checked to make sure the ice would clear the side of the habitat entrance, tugged on the strap holding it in place, and then backed up. He took the walkie-talkie off his belt. "Okay, you're good. Keep it coming." He leaned to the side, angling his head so he could watch it move. Kate and Will were operating the crane that was carefully, carefully guiding the block inside where it could be attached to the aelondor habitat. He heard Helen approach and glanced back to wave at her. "Hey, Doc. Another mission accomplished. I can hear 'em singing already."

"Excellent. I'm glad they're happy."

"You know, Doc, you're amazing. You head down to Antarctica, you're gone for three days, and you come back with a block of ice big enough to keep our little crooners happy for another six months. And after, you know, transport, it only cost you one scarf that I'd never seen you wear anyway. You're one shrewd negotiator."

Helen's smile had widened throughout Henry's speech. She patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Henry, it's all a matter of knowing what your opponent wants and then giving it to them. If you're lucky, it's something you would be willing to give them anyway."


End file.
